New Universe, New Adventures
by Inseparable to you x3
Summary: Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Shadow get sent to the same universe as Zack and Cody in the Tipton. Sonamy, ZackAmy, KnuxOC, CodyOC rated K


Hey! This is my first story here, and OnlyInMyDreamsxox helped me out! With all the Sonic stuff of course. I'm more of a suite life fan, but anyway, enjoy!

* * *

In the Lobby of the Tipton Hotel in Boston ...

Zack and Cody were playing Sonic Heroes in their room when a flash of green light

came in through the window. The little blonde peoples stopped the game and turned to the window. A blue hedgehog, a pink one, two lavender twins, a blonde hedgehog, a red echidna, and a black one came into view as the light faded.

"Ok, can this get any weirder?" Cody asked staring in shock.

All of a sudden, Estabonita entered their room, "Room service!"

"That would be a 'yes'..." Zack said in shock.

Estabonita went on cleaning the room while the twins turned their attention back to the new visitors.

"This is awesome, yet creepy, yet awesome at the same time!" Zack said standing up.

All the hedgehogs looked at each other in shock, then turned to the black one.

He looked back at them, "...What?"

"Shadow! You're freakin Chaos Control put us in another dimension! Why are we in another dimension!" one of the purple one's yelled. The red one smiled at her.

The blonde hedgehog locked eyes with Cody. He smiled at her and she blushed. The pink hedgehog was the only one not looking at Shadow like they were gonna rip his head off.

"Hey Shadow?" her voice was small, but sweet. Zack loved the way she talked. "Do you think you could maybe bring us back to out own dimension?" She noticed Zack

staring at her and blushed.

"I don't know, it seems we're pretty far away from our own dimension. It could take a little while, a few days even, for the Chaos Emerald to recharge. So, blonde boys, who are you and where are we?" Shadow asked turning to Zack and Cody.

"Huh?" they both asked, snapping out of their stares.

"Where are we? " the red echidna yelled.

"You're in Boston." Cody said matter-of-factly.

The animals stared blankly at him.

"And that's where?" the other of the purple twins asked.

"Home of the Red Sox!" Zack said with a beaming smile.

"... -.-"

"You don't know the Red Sox?'' Zack asked slowly.

The animals slowly shook their heads.

"WHAT KIND OF UNIVERSE DO YOU LIVE IN? " Zack yelled falling to both knees screaming to the ceiling.

"Obviously one very different than yours." the pink hedgehog said again.

"Well Ames, we'll just have to get used to this universe, cause we'll be here for a few

days!" the blue one said plopping down on the bed. "And they have video games!" he added.

"I'm gonna ask this one more time, who are you?" Shadow asked.

"Oh, well I'm Cody, and this is Zack." Zack beamed as his name was said.

"Well Zack, it's nice to meet you, I'm Amy." she said smiling softly at him.

Zack blushed and walked towards his bed, attempting to sit on it, but falls from being distracted by Amy, who laughed a little as he fell. Sonic scowled at Zack for making Amy laugh. 'Only I'm allowed to make Amy laugh ' he said in his head. Amy noticed this.

"Sonic, are you jealous?" she asked playfully.

"N-Nah, I'm not jealous, why would I be jealous? I'm not jealous. I don't know what your talking about." he said rather fast.

"Sure you aren't." Amy said rolling her eyes and talking with Zack, who was still blushing.

"Well, anyways, I'm Ally, and this is my twin Cheyenne." one of the purple hedgehogs said with a smile. Shadow smiled as he heard Cheyenne's name.

"And this is Knuckles." Ally added running her index finger up and down his arm, making him blush.

"And he obviously has a huge crush on Ally." Shadow added, making Knuckles laugh nervously and rub the back of his neck.

Cody had started talking with that blonde hedgehog, who said her name was Kathryn, and they got into a deep conversation about themselves.

Knuckles and Ally started talking more and she started flirting with him, a lot, making him all nervous.

Meanwhile...

Arwin came into the lobby, dressed in LEATHER, and HAD HAIR!!!

Meanwhile...

Zack and Amy were talking and Zack started lightly flirting with her, which Sonic over heard, earning Zack a growl from him. Cody brung everyone, except Zack and Amy, on a tour of the Tipton Hotel. Zack and Amy were in his room, alone talking, when they saw a huge, hairy spider. They both screamed and jumped back onto the bed, and held on to each other for dear life. But they didn't realize they were hugging each other. Sonic then walked in and saw them holding onto each other.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic! No! There was a - !" Amy tried to explain.

"Save it, Amy. Tell your boyfriend about it!" Sonic yelled even louder and stormed out

of the room. Zack and Amy forget about the spider and look at each other sadly. They let go of each other.

"Amy, I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen." Zack said with a sad expression.

"It's ok Zack, I know you didn't mean for this to happen. I got to get things straight in that thick head of his." Amy said, going after Sonic, who was about to go into the

hallway.

"Sonic wait, let me explain - !" Amy said stopping behind him.

"Amy! You were hugging him! What's there to explain?!" Sonic yelled even louder.

"Well if you listen to me, you'll know why I was holding onto him." Amy said getting frustrated with him and his simple mind.

"Really, cause I'd love to know!" Sonic said sarcastically.

"There was a spider in the room, and you know how much I hate spiders and apparently so is Zack cause we both jumped up on the bed away from the spider. You just came in at the wrong time and place. There's nothing romantic going on with me and Zack. Why do you care anyway? It's not like you ever cared about my love life

before!" Amy said rather loudly.

"A likely story." Sonic said in a sarcastic voice.

"Y-you don't believe me?" Amy said stuttering. Sonic shook his head sadly and walked out of the room.

Meanwhile...

In the lobby, a green floaty guy with a floaty crowny thing on his head, floats into

the lobby.

"Corn is niiiice and rice is the perfect side dish, but I could be paraphrasing." Cosmo said randomly to Mr. Mosbey.

"Good luck with that," Mr. Mosbey said as he usually does.

Suddenly...

A tall guy in a red and yellow dress-like thing, walked in.

"Hehehe, spell my name again " He said excitedly. Everyone in the lobby looked at him confused.

"Wait... am I in the wrong set again? Damn!" He said and left immediately in

embarrassment.

"Wait... I think I'm in the wrong set too, but I could be paraphrasing. BANANAS!!"

Cosmo said and poofed out of there to Wanda.

Now back to the story...

Zack really wanted to impress Amy really badly, so he decided to go skateboarding outside. But unfortunately, he tripped and fell the moment he saw Amy and Sonic. Amy rushed over laughing and helped Zack up. Sonic got extremely jealous seeing Amy help Zack up.

"Amy!? What the hell are you doing? Helping him up?!" Sonic said jealously.

"Well, he fell, what do you expect me to do, leave him there?" Amy said getting frustrated with Sonic.

"Well, yeaaa!" Sonic added.

"Well, excuse me for falling, and she just helped me up! JEEZ dude!" Zack replied.

"Dude, you want take this outside?!" Sonic said threatening.

"Dude, we are outside But you're still going down, pretty boy!" Zack said.

They stayed outside and got in a fighting stance.

"Oi," Amy said with an anime sweat drop. "Would you guys stop?! You both are being so immature about this!"

"Neveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic said with a sly smile on his face.

"Guys stop! These is getting very annoying. Obviously Sonic, you really like me, and you too, Zack, but if you two keep fighting over me, I'm not going to go out with any of you. I know most girls dream of guys fighting over them, but now you guys are acting like jerks. No offense, I think." Amy said in a very frustrated voice.

"No wait, Amy-..." Zack said hesitatly.

Amy went inside the Tipton lobby and went up to Mr. Moseby and got a room so she wouldn't have to stay with Zack and Sonic.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Sonic? Amy is mad at both of us becaue of you. Nice going. And I thought I actually had a chance with her." Zack said.

"No you didn't. She likes me and thats final. I AM her boyfriend." Sonic says with a beaming smile on his face.

"BOYFRIEND?! BOYFRIEND?! You are not her boyfriend. If you were her boyfriend why was she flirting AND hugging me on MY bed." Zack said all happily.

"She told me that you were only hugging because you saw a spider. So what? I don't care and by the way she IS my girlfriend."

"She would never go out with a dweeb like you." Zack said acting like he was all that.

By the way, this fight goes on for a while. So we're going to cut to a different part of the story.

Meanwhile...

Amy was lying on her bed with the stero playing her favorite cd, that she just happened to have with her. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Amy asked.

"It's Zack. I just wanted to say I was sorry. I never met to hurt you and ruin your relationship with Sonic. I probably shoudn't come in because Sonic always comes by at the wrong time." Zack said in a pitiful voice.

"Yea I think that's smart and I'm not in a reletionship with Sonic, no matter what he says. He belives we are dating, but we're not. I forgive you and I'm really sorry for calling you guys jerks, it just was so annoying that you guys were fighting over me." Amy said.

"Yea, I understand you were caught up in the moment and that's why you said that. I think Sonic wants to say he's sorry too. He's comming out of the elevator right now. I better go, in case he thinks I'm trying to 'steal' you away from him." Zack said with a chuckle.

"Bye Zack. I'll see you later." Amy said with a smile on her face.

"Hasta la buh bye!" Zack said with a huge grin on his face.

Amy chucked to herself and kept lisening to her music. Again there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Amy asked.

"It's Sonic. Look I'm sorry about starting the whole fight thing over you. I-I thought you'd think I was cooler and tougher if I started and won that fight. I guess you thought differently. I really like you and I just wanted to prove it and I'm really sorry if Zack and/or I ruined your night. I'm really sorry. I hope you forgive me. Do you?" Sonic said.

"I do,Sonic. As long as you promise to stop telling everyone I'm your girlfriend." Amy said peacefully.

"Thanks. Can I come in?" Sonic asked her.

"Yea. The door is unlocked." Amy Said.

Sonic enters the room and sits on the bed next to Amy. Amy sat up and gave him a hug. Sonic leans in for a kiss and Amy puts her index finger on his pouted lips.

"I'm not on that level of reletationships, not with you, at least." Amy said.

"Well are we close to that level?" Sonic said jokefully.

"Maybe, maybe not. You never know with me. That's what makes me a mysterious girl. Just kidding." Amy said laughing.

"Really?" Sonic said with a beaming smile on his face.

"I don't know. I'm still deciding. I don't know if I want you to be my boyfriend." Amy said undecidingly.

"What's that suppost to mean?" Sonic questioned.

"Never mind, just forget it. It means nothing" Amy said.

Meanwhile in Zack and Cody's room...

"Zack, can I tell you something?" Cody asked.

"Yea sure. What?" Zack asked.

"I really like Kathryn. Do you think I should ask her out?" Cody questioned.

"Yea sure, if you really like her, then yea." Zack answered back. "I really like Amy but you know how Sonic is like obsessed with her, but I really like her and I don't know what to do. What should I do, Cody?" Zack asked.

"Ask her out. Who cares about Sonic. ask her out, if you really like her." Cody answered.

Meanwhile in the pool in the Tipton...

Ally and Knuckles sit in the pool. Ally was in her brown halter tankini with white flowers on it. Knuckles in his black trunks with red fire on the bottom. Knuckles was feeling awkard in the pool alone with Ally.

"So...Whats new, Knuckles?" Ally asked rubbing Knuckles knees all sudectively.

"N-n-nothing much." Knuckles said with a nervous chuckle.

"Ok, Knuckles, I like you and I KNOW you like me, so why don't we get together sometime? Say, at the hotel restaurant? At maybe, 8:00?"

"Uhh-hh sure. I'd love too." Knuckles said nervously.

"Great. Can't wait,"Ally said in an intimate voice. She leaned in lightly kissed him on his left cheek. "I'll be wearing something... special." Ally winked at Knuckles and he chuckled nervously. He blushed after Ally lightly kissed him on the cheek. Amy left the pool, leaving Knuckles to ponder the thought on what she'll be wearing.

In Zack and Cody's living room...

Cody and Kathryn sit on the couch playing True Crimes: Streets of LA.

"This is really fun!" Kathryn said as she jacked someone's car.

"Yeah, we're getting Streets of NY soon. But I don't have enough money yet." Cody said shooting someone.

"Why doesn't Zack pay for some of it?" Kathryn asked pausing the game.

"Are you serious? Zack? Pay for something? Himself? He can't even pay for the candy a the candy counter!" Cody said putting the controller down. "He once stole a pint of blood from me during the night just to get some money to play in the game room." Cody adds.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Kathryn asked concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine, but it hurt at the moment. I hate needles sooo much. What about what you, what are you scared of?" Cody asked.

"I'm scared of needles, snakes, and spiders." Kathryn said.

"Me too. It's like we are exactly alike. Like we are meant for each other." Cody said smiling sweetly at her. She smiled back.

"Cody?" He looked at her. "Have you ever been in love?"

"Well, sorta, there was this girl Irma, but she left me for her camp boyfriend Walkine. She told me right from the source. Imra told Kim who told Phil told Ashley who told Brenda told Dylan told Cole who told Bob who told Zack who told me,: it's over." Cody explained.

"Oh wow. That must have been torture. How did you get through it or how did you take it?" Kathryn asked.

"Well at first, I cried... I mean well, I mean-..." Cody stuttered.

"I don't mind sensitive guys. I think it's cute." Kathryn answered.

"Cool. I like an honest girl." Cody said.

Suddenly Shadow came in to get Kathryn to go with him to go to get the others.

"Talk to you later, Cody. I'll see you tonight at the hotel restaurant at 7:30. If you have nothing planned." Kathryn said.

"Sure, I look forward to it." Cody answered.

"Great. See you then." Kathryn said and leaned over and kissed Cody on the left cheek.

Cody blushed and smiled gleefully.

Back in Amy's room, it was 3:23 and Ally was getting changed into a beautiful red dress with a fake red rose on the left strap of the gorgeous dress. It had a slanted bottom and ended about 1 inch after her knees.

"Oh my god, Ally, you look beautiful. And I love your perfume. Is that The Abercrombie perfume? I love that scent." Amy exclaimed.

"Yea it is. Do you think Knuckles will like it? I hope he looks nice." Ally said.

"Honey, you look hot! But one question why are you getting changed so early?" Amy asked.

"Well, I wanted to try on my outfits. So you likey?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, girlfriend!!" Amy said.

Meanwhile in Knuckles, Sonic, and Shadow's room...

"Hey do you guys think I should change? Do you think Ally is going to like it?" Knuckles asked. He was dressed in a white shirt with a black suit and a red tie. He was wearing black shoes and his dread locks the way he always has it.

"Dude you look nice. I think Ally will love the way you look." Sonic said. "Off the topic of you and Ally, I'm having some problems with Amy. I don't know what to do with Amy. I like her so much, but this Zack kid keeps getting in my way. He's always cramping my style. I'm just kidding. I think. But the point is, what do I do about Zack and Amy? What if Amy likes Zack then who is left for me? Huh? I will end up with 27 cats and die a lonely guy. WHAT SHOULD I DO??????" Sonic said over exaggerating.

"Dude, chill. Calm down. And I know I look nice, cause you know, I'm Knuckles." Knuckles with a calm voice.

Back in Zack and Cody's living room...

Zack and Cody were playing True Crime: The Streets of L.A.

"I was playing this game with Kathryn today." Cody said randomly.

"Kathryn? She plays video games? I don't know any girl that likes video games. You need to keep Kathryn and see if see if she knows any other girls that like video games that are available." Zack said winking and laughing.

"I hope you're kidding, but what about Amy? Kathryn and I are going to go out to dinner at the hotel restaurant tonight at 7:30. I hope I don't screw things up with her and tell her I like salad or something like that. Like in Benchwarmers or something." Cody said.

"Ohhhhhh. So you _DO_ like her?" Zack asked stupidly.

"Uhhhh, duh. Today before she left she kissed me on the cheek. It was like being in heaven." Cody said smiling like he was in a happy dream.

"You, Cody, come back to reality. So, when do I get to officially meet Kathryn. I mean you two already kissed." Zack said.

"Actually it was on the cheek, I wish it was the lips."

"Again, back to reality, Cody."

Meanwhile in Amy's room...

It was 6:51 and Ally was getting ready for her date with the handsome Knuckles.

"I can't wait for our date," Ally said to Knuckles over her cell phone. "I'm wearing something very cute. I think you'll like it."

"I think I will too and I can't wait for our date. I'm wearing something handsome and suave, I think you'll like it." Knuckles replied.

"You're really different over the phone. You're not as shy as you were in the pool,and every other time I talk to you. Why is that?" Ally asked.

"Well every time I try and talk to you, I get lost in your big, beautiful, crystal blue eyes. So it is easier to talk to you on the phone. I'm mean so I don't get lost in your beautiful eyes but now I can listen to your angelic voice." Knuckles responded.

"Ohhh, you're so sweet! Now I know I'm never letting you go, and-and-and, I'll tell you over diner. It's kind of important-well, only if you-just-never mind. I can't wait until our date. So, how is Sonic holding up? He seemed pretty depressed, Amy told me what happened between him and Zack."

"Actually not too good, he really wants to keep her, and we've been trying to cheer him up, telling him that he'll get her back, though we regret telling him that since Zack may get her." Knuckles explained.

"Well, I've been trying to convince Amy to stay with Sonic. I don't like that Zack kid, he seems like he knew what he was doing a little too well when he came onto her like that." she lowered her voice. "I thought I saw him trying to 'impress' a few other girls earlier in the lobby. I just wish she'd see what a playa he is. At some point I'm gonna have a talk with our friend." she said nervously. She really didn't want to tell Amy how to think, but she'd cared about her.

"I agree, I think he comes onto every other pretty girl he sees. I'm surprised he hasn't came on to you yet, I mean, like I said, he's hittin' on all the pretty girls." he said smoothly. Ally heard someone in the background.

"Why can't you be that cool looking at her face to face!!"

"Was that Sonic or Shadow?" she asked.

"SHUT UP!!" Knuckles yelled.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Ally cried.

"No, no no no no no, not you, it was Sonic, he's being a total ass since Amy rejected him." Knuckles said nervously again.

"Well good, I thought you were yelling at me- Amy rejected him how? Well never mind you can tell me at dinner tonight. See you at 8:00." Ally said.

"I"ll talk to you tonight. I have to go get changed since its 7:16. Can't wait until I see you. From what I heard you look sexy, well from what you said and it's not like you're not hot cause you are." Knuckles said bravely.

"Bye, bye!!" Ally replied.

It was 7:27 and Cody was at the hotel restaurant waiting for Kathryn.

Kathryn was in Ally's room 3 minutes away from her date, getting ready, making sure she looked pretty from all angles. She left her room in a long light blue dress that was strapless and she had a sparkly blue purse with clear shoes, like Cinderella has, that match her whole outfit. Kathryn left her room at 7:32 and arrived at the restaurant 8 minutes late.

"Wow, you look...wow!" Cody said smiling at a loss of words. Cody was wearing a white shirt, navy blue suit, and a light blue tie.

"Thanks, you look so handsome. How have you been since we last talked?" Kathryn asked.

"I've been great. How about you?" Cody asked as Kathryn sat down at the table.

"Great. Every since I left, I've been trying on outfits cause I wanted to look good for my first date." Kathryn said.

"This is your first date?" Cody asked.

"Ummm...yea. It's kinda embarrassing, but yea. I've been asked out a couple of times, but I've never gone on an actual date." Kathryn said.

"Wow. This is my 3rd date. I once had a date with twins, but it wasn't that exciting. They were kinda boring. We went to the movies and out for pizza. It was supposed to be a double date, you know me and Zack, but I just got dumped that day by Irma and the twins felt bad for me so yea. It was fun at the time, but know that I think about it, it wasn't as fun as it was then." Cody explained.

"Ohhhh. I can't wait to order some food. I'm starving, what do you think you're going to get from the menu?" Kathryn asked.

"I think I'm going to get some pasta. I love Italian food, it's the best food in the world. What kind of food do you like?" Cody questioned Kathryn.

"I LOVE Italian food, too. I think I'm going to get some pasta too. Maybe shells." Kathryn said.

"Really? We are like exactly alike. Its kinda freaky, but cool."

"Yea, it is pretty cool. I've never met another person that likes the same things I do. I've met people who like Italian food and playing video games. But not the same things as I do. This is really cool."

"Good evening. Would you like some crayons? Can I take your orders?" Patrick the waiter said.

"Hi. Umm. Can I have a plate of shells and a glass of Sprite and uhh hold the crayons?" Kathryn asked.

"Umm...wait make that a double." Cody said.

"Very funny." Patrick mumbled as he walked off.

"So, what have you been up to since I left your room? Have fun or completely bored?" Kathryn asked.

"I've been bored. I was thinking about you when I was playing video games with Zack. I was because we were playing the video game that you kissed me. So I couldn't stop thinking about you. I'm sorry it must sound absorbed or obsessive. Is it?" Cody replied.

"I don't think so, I think it's flattering that you would think of me while you were playing video games. I thought about ever since I left your room. I kept thinking about how cute you are. And right now I'm thinking about how adorable you look in that suit and how much you think about me, which is still flattering." Kathryn said. 'Oh my god, Cody looks so hot in that suit AND he couldn't stop thinking about me! That is adorable!'

'Kathryn looks sooo cute in that long blue dress. She looks beautiful with her hair up in a bun and 2 strands of hair in her face with it all curled. She looks HOT!!!'

"So what do you want to do after this? Movie? Back to your place to play video games? back to my place to play video games? What do you want to do?"

"Ummm...do you want to come over my suite to play video games? Zack might be there but he won't bother us...I hope. If you want you can come over. Do you want to?" Cody asked.

"I'd love to. It will be...fun. I have a question. Have you ever been kissed...on the lips?"

"Ummm...no? Why?"

"Would you like to have been?"

"Uhh..-" Kathryn leaned in and Cody leaned in too, trying to kiss each other when...

Suddenly Shadow and Cheyenne came over and starting talking to Kathryn and Cody.

"Oh my god, I didn't know you guys were comming here. Are you guys dating? You would make such a perfect couple. So are you?" Cheyenne asked.

"Ummm...we're kinda on a date right now, I don't know if...-" Kathryn started.

"Yea, we are dating." Cody said interrupting Kathryn. Kathryn looked at him with a confused face. "Yea this is our first date together." Cody added. Kathryn blushed and smiled at Cody. Cody reached out his hand and laid it, palm up, on the table. Kathryn slowly put her hand in his. They smiled at each other and giggled nervously.

"So, have you guys had your first kiss yet?" Shadow asked.

"Ummm... I kissed Cody on the cheek. Does that count?" Kathryn said with the cutest smile on her face and giggled nervously again.

"No! If you guys are going to be a couple you have to have your first kiss. So, when you guys going to kiss?" Cheyenne asked being all nosy.

"I want my first kiss to come naturally, at any given time. You know walking home, or when I get dropped of at my suite. Anything like that." Kathryn said winking at Cody.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Isn't that Ally and Knuckles? I always knew they were going to end up together. But don't look at them though, they might see you and want to double. And you don't want that." Cheyenne said.

Cody locked eyes with her and wouldn't look away. Cheyenne and Shadow said good-bye and left the restaurant.

The meal came and Cody and Kathryn slowly ate and talked about themselves. Kathryn laughed at all of Cody's jokes and Cody laughed at all of Kathryn's.

When they were done with the dinner, Cody brought Kathryn back to his suite. They wanted to be alone so they could talk, but unfortunately, Zack was there playing video games.

"Hey Zack. Yea. Can you leave, please?" Cody kindly asked.

"After you answer my question. Is this the 'famous' Kathryn?" Zack asked politely.

"Yes. Hi, I'm Kathryn. Nice to finally meet you, Zack." Kathryn said being very formal.

"So...can you leave?" Cody asked.

"Yea, sure." Zack replied.

During this date, at 8:00 there was another date going on, with Ally and Knuckles...

Knuckles was waiting outside the entrance of the Tipton restaurant when he saw Ally walk up to him. He stared at her in awe. She had decided on the red dress with a faux rose at the left strap and had a transparent red layer on the top. The end of the dress ended slanted, it started a few inches down her theigh and ended at her knee. Knuckles was speechless.

"It's ok, you're face says it all." Ally said running her hand lightly down his cheek. "You look quite smooth yourself." she added.

"You. Look. Amazing." he said. "You're dress is ...is ...is ..." he started to stare again.

"Yes?" she asked with a smirk.

"It's _very _sexy." he said with wide eyes. All he could think was 'WOW SHE LOOKS HOT! WHAT DO I DO?! SHE'S SO OUT OF MY LEAGUE! I LO-' he stopped thinking for a second, 'Wait, was I just about to say I'm falling in love with her? Well, she is really nice, and she's super patient with me when I have my moments, and she's so smart and funny and pretty and-and-and I am falling in love with her, now I just gotta find the most romantic way to tell her ...and try not to stutter too much.'

"Do you have reservations under 'Rose'? My friend 'Amy Rose' made reservations for us." Ally asked. Patrick looked through the black leather book.

"Actually yes, you are here, what a joy." he said sarcastically.

Patrick walked Ally and Knuckles to their table. As they walked, Ally hugged Knuckles' arm and laughed at a joke he told her.

"Here are your seats, I'll be with you in a second." he said, spun on his heel and walked away. Knuckles pulled Ally's chair out for her.

"Aw, thank you, Knux. You're such a sweetie!" she said sitting down. He blushed and sat down in his own chair. He loved it when she called him 'Knux', usually Sonic or Shadow tease him with that nickname, but when she said it, it sounded heavenly to him.

"So, ...wasn't I supposed to tell you something?" he asked more to himself than her.

"Uh, oh yeah, what Amy did to reject Sonic, she never told me about it." Ally said.

"Oh right, so Sonic went into Amy's room to apologize to her about the fight, she forgave him and he leant in for a kiss, but she blocked him and said something like 'I'm not at that point of the relationship.' or summat. It sounded pretty harsh, and not really something I expected from her." Knuckles explained.

"That's why I don't want her with that Zack kid, she's spent two days with him or summat and now she's already dissin him, and like, a week ago she loved him. I still don't like him." Ally said with a frown. "But let's not talk about that now, we should have fun on this date, after dinner wanna go see the show? I heard that Carey Martin is really good." she said her face turning back into a sweet, soft smile.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Hey," he squinted his eyes. "Isn't that Cody and Kathryn?" Ally looked where he was looking and turned back to him suddenly.

"Oh my god, yeah, it is, don't let them see us, they might wanna double up with us. I wanna spend this time with you," she put her hands on top of his. "And on dates is usually when we have that special time together. I don't wanna share that time with them. I just wanna be with you, whenever I am with you, I feel like, I feel amazing. I-I just can't explain how special, and, great you make me feel."

Knuckles was touched by her words. He laced his fingers with hers. "Ally, you make me feel really special too. Everyone always treats me different, just because I'm a little slow. It's like, I'm not a retard, and just cause I'm not that smart doesn't mean I have to be treated like I'm totally stupid. It really hurts me, I've never told anyone this, but when Sonic and Shadow treat me badly, it really, really hurts, but I usually hide that with anger. I'm really not that hot-headed, I'm jut not exactly open with my feelings." he explained.

"Wow, Knux, I never knew you felt that way." Ally said. She looked over for a second, and her eyes got big. "Uh, oh. It's Nina and Shadow. They must have had the same idea I did."

"...Who's Nina?" Knuckles asked.

"Cheyenne, when we were really little, our mother called her Nina, but then she ..." she trailed off. Knuckles looked at her with concerned eyes.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"Well, when we were like, 7 or 8, our mother said she was going out for groceries. We haven't seen her since. Six months later, our father left us in an orphanage with a small fortune each to get by. I never liked him. He cheated on my mom alot. I always new, but never said anything, afraid of what he might do to me." Ally explained.

"Woah, I can't believe that's happened to you, you always seem so happy, how could you walk around with a smile on your face, knowing all that's happened?" he asked, he was unbelievably shocked she had such a dark past.

"Cheyenne doesn't know. She still thinks our mom left mostly willingly. She was younger than me at the time, only but a half hour, but I like to point that out." she winked. "But how would you tell your younger sibling your mother left on her own, and probably won't come back. And here I am, 10 years later, still lying to her every time she asks. I feel terrible, all the time," her head went down and she closed her eyes. He scooted his chair closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. She looked up at him. He stared back into her eyes.

"Ally, why don't you just tell Cheyenne?"

"Well, she might hate me for telling her about it so late. I mean, it's been ten years. She'll kill me, she can be as deadly as Shadow sometimes." she gave a giggle.

"I've experienced that." he said.

"Cheyenne or Shadow?"

"...Both." They laughed. When they settled down, they locked eyes again. They stayed that way for what seemed minutes.

At about 9:00, Amy was sitting all alone in her room, when Sonic came in to talk to her.

"Hey Amy. I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow? Not boyfriend/girlfriend kinda date, but like a friend date. That's if you want to."

"Ummm...I don't know. This is kinda sudden, ya know?"

"So is that a no?"

"I don't know. Like explain. Where do you want to go or what do you want to do 'as friends?' I wouldn't mind seeing a movie but I don't know if I want to go, yet. Is that ok?"

"Uhhh...yea sure."

"Can I get back to you like tomorrow around 10:00 AM?"

"Sure. I was thinking a movie, too. But whatever you want to do."

Meanwhile...

Back in Zack and Cody's room, Cody and Kathryn, sit on the couch playing video games.

Cody paused the game and set down the controller. "D-d-do you want to go out on another date with me, Kathryn?"

"Yea, definitely." Kathryn responds automatically. "When do you want to go out?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure. I have a question. What is your favorite song?"

"Ummm...I'd have to say All American Rejects. Either Dirty Little Secret or Move Along. I don't know which one I like better. Whats your favorite song?"

"I love All American Rejects, Dirty Little Secret and Move Along, but I also like Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale."

"Ashley Tisdale has a great voice, but I'm more into rock."

"Do you like Kiss, the band?"

"Yea, when I was little, once I dressed up as Gene Simmions for Halloween. I have pictures if you want to see them."

"I'd love to see them." (to see the actual picture go to So what's your favorite TV show?"

"Ummm...I'd have to say That 70s show."

"Yea, I like That 70s show, too."

"What other video games do you have?"

"You mean which ones don't I have. I have a lot and a lot of spare time to play them in."

"Cool."

"So...what you said to Cheyenne about the whole first kiss thing, was that true or did you just wanted to get rid of her?"

"It was true. I think your first kiss should be romantic, unexpected, and amazing. And that's comming from my heart."

"Wow. I think that's beautiful. So before Cheyenne and Shadow interrupted, where were we?"

"I think I know." Kathryn and Cody leaned in and their lips barely touched when Zack came bursting in with rage.

"Cody. Can you believe Sonic asked MY Amy out?"

"Technically, she's not YOUR Amy. And it's not like you thought Amy and Sonic were just 'friends' again. Obviously, you knew he was just pretending to be your friend to make it look like he wasn't interested in Amy, even though he still was. You knew that right?"

"Uhhh.. two things. First, I have no idea what you just said and second, you do know who you're talking to, right?"

"Ohhh yea. I'll talk to you later, Zack. I'm trying to spend some time with Kathryn."

"How can you think about your girlfriend, Kathryn, at a time like this? No offense."

"None taking. I think I'm going to leave, Cody. I see you have to talk to your brother." Kathryn said sadly.

"No, wait...Kathryn...don't leave." Cody begged.

"No, she has to go. I have to talk to you, alone." Zack said rudely. "No, offense, again."

"None taken. See you tomorrow, Cody." Kathryn walked out the door and lightly shut the door.

"Thank the lord. OK, now lets play some video games. Just you and me, buddy, like good- old times before you had a girlfriend. It's kinda funny because I never thought you would have a girlfriend." Zack said lightly laughing.

"Wait, so you just kicked my girlfriend out of our room, all because you wanted to play video games? That's it? VIDEO GAMES?" Cody basically yelled.

"Well...yea! Now lets play! Whoo! What game do you want to play? How about... Sims Urbz edition???!!!" Zack asked.

"What the hell is your problem? I wanted to spend time with Kathryn and you ruined it! Thanks a lot!"

"No, problem. So...Sims it is?"

"What the hell? The first time I get a girlfriend, and you ruin it. And no, no Sims."

"Dude, what's your problem?"

"You're my problem right now. I actually got a girlfriend and we were just about to have our first kiss and you kicked her out of OUR room. And since it's OUR room, don't you think I should be able to keep MY girlfriend in here? Jeez."

Meanwhile...

Outside Zack and Cody's suite, Ally and Knuckles walked by their room and heard constant bickering.

"Oh my gosh, is that Zack and Cody fighting? I wonder what they are fighting about."

Ally and Knuckles walk in the room and ask them what they are arguing about.

"It's none of your business." Cody said sharply.

"I think they have a right to know." Zack said.

"I don't care. This is between me and you, not them. And it's about the fact that you have no respect for anyone else except for yourself." Cody snapped back.

"That's not true. I think about more than just myself. I think about me and Amy together, me beating up Sonic and winning Amy's heart, and finally me and Amy getting married." Zack said with a sigh.

"Ughhhh!! Don't you see? Those are all about you! You're such an ignorant idiot!" Cody barked back.

"Ahhhh...but they are all also about Amy. Does that also mean I'm Amy-centered?" Zack said laughing.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" Cody screamed and stomped away. "Can you and Knuckles leave please? I don't want anyone in this suite besides me and my ignorant brother.

"What's his problem?" Zack asked.

"Well, you were kinda rude. From what we heard, you basically kicked out Kathryn just to play video games. And Cody's not so happy about that." Ally replied.

"So? Brothers need to bond. And I needed to talk to him. So what?" Zack answered.

"Kathryn is Cody's girlfriend. No offende to him, but it could be the only girlfriend he gets and you could've just ruined it." Knuckles said.

While this discussion is going on...

Cody is in his room listening to the All- American Rejects cd. Suddenly the phone rang, and Cody answered.

"Hello." The voice said.

"Hey, how are you?" Cody asked.

"I'm fine. Did you talk with your brother? Was he eventually ok for Sonic asking Amy out?"

"Yea he's just fine. And I have something to tell you."

"Yea, sure. What?"

"Ummm... the only reason Zack kicked you out was because...uhhhh..."

"He wanted to play video games. I know that. What are you trying to say?"

"Uhhhhh...well...he kicked you out not to talk about Sonic and Amy. He just wanted to play video games with me." Kathryn gasped. "He said he wanted to spend some brotherly time together. Yeah right."

"Oh. So what are you doing now?"

"Nothing really, just listening to the All American Rejects cd. You?"

"I'm sitting in my suite, watching That's 70's show. It's a good episode. It's the one with crazy Caroline comes back from the mental institute for Fez and Kitty doesn't like Donna anymore because she is going out with Randy. Have you seen that one?"

"Yea. I love that one. So. what's new?"

"Nothing much. Hey can I call you back?"

"Sure just leave me in my time of need with my ignorant idiot of a brother."

"You're very funny."

"Thanks so I'll call you in a little bit."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Cody hung up the phone and sighed a big sigh. 'I'll keep you my dirty little secret, dirty little secret. Don't tell any-one or you'll be just another regret. Hope that you can keep my dirty little secret.' Cody clicks the remote to change it to the next song. 'When all you got to keep is strong, move along, move along like I know ya do. And even if your hope is gone, move along, move along just to make it through.' Then Cody heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

"It's me, Zack. I want to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your 'first date' or whatever. And I relized Kathryn will probably be your last girlfriend so I better not get in the way or else you will be living alone with 27 cats."

"Thanks. That makes me feel a lot better." Cody said sarcastically.

"No problem. As long as I'm confessing, I want to confess that I stole the $5 off your dresser."

"Ok. Wait...what?"

"Going to play video games talk to you whenever you want to."

Cody walked out of his room and checked the door to see if anyone was comming. When he opened the door he saw that there was a sticky note on the door. It said, 'Do you have a screen name. write answer below.'

"Ok..." Cody wrote down 'yea' and stuck it back on the door.

Later he heard a knock on the door and he answered it. He looked outside and saw another sticky note and it said 'Can I have it?' Cody answered it by saying 'I'm sorry but I don't know you.'

Cody called up Kathryn on her cell.

"Hey." Kathryn said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much except for the fact that this person keeps putting sticky notes on my door and I don't know who's doing it. They wanted my screen name and I have no frickin' idea who they are. What should I do?"

"So...do YOU have one?"

"Wait...was that YOU?"

"Yea. So what is it?"

"It's Mathgenusis92. What's yours?"

"Mine is hotshopper22." (by the way, I made up these s/n's)

"So...I'll talk to you online whenever you're on."

"I'm on now. You gonna go on?"

"Yea sure. Talk to you online."

Kathryn hung up the phone and started humming. She gracefully fell onto the bed and sighed with joy until she heard a 'bing' comming from her laptop. She got up and looked. She saw she got an email from her parents saying how much they loved her and all that stuff. She heard another 'bing' and it was an e-mail from Ally asking her if she wanted to go out tonight. Kathryn then IMed Ally.

iceicebaby16: Hey wats up?

hotshopper22: heyy. nothin much. u?

iceicebaby16: same here. so did u get my e-mail?

hotshopper22: yea i did. were'd u want 2 go?

iceicebaby16: ummm... out and about? i dont really no i kinda wanted to go to the mall. is tht ak?

hotshopper22: thts fine. u want 2 come 2 my suite in like 5 min?

iceicebaby16: yea sure. see u in a little babe. lol!

hotshopper22: awsome. lol! buh bi!

iceicebaby16: bi!

iceicebaby16 has signed off. Kathryn put up her away message and got changed into a ripped jean skirt with gray leggings, a pink american eagle shirt under a gray polo shirt. She was wearing pink flats and a pink pearl neacklace with a matching pink pearl braclet and earrings. She looked smashing.

Meanwhile...

In Ally's suite, Ally was changing her outfit and she also put up her away message.

In Zack and Cody's suite...

Zack was playing video games with Shadow.

"You're going down Shadow!"

"No I ain't. You are!"

Cody came out of his room, after accidently falling asleep, yawning, and walked to the fridge. He opened the door and took out a peice of chocolate frosted cake. He slowly ate his cake and watched Zack whip Shadow's butt in the video game.

"Hey Cody, you still mad at me?"

"Not really."

"Good. Now you want to play video games with me?"

"Heyyyy!" Shadow said.

"Yeah cause Shadow is no match for me. No offense or anything."

"Fine." Cody sat down next to Zack and took the controller from Shadow. "You know what? Never mind. I'm going to play with my Ninetendo DS in my room. See you later."

"Awww! Come on buddy. You need to play with me. Don't leave me play with Shadow. He can't play a video game to save his life, no offense, again."

"Nah! I don't want to. Later."

"K, buddy. But you are missing a lot."

"Whatever."

Cody walked into his room and sat down at his computer and sent an e-mail to Kathryn. It said:

Heyy. wats new? There's nothing new here except Zack is playing video games with Shadow. He said Shadow sucks. I hope u r online so if u are I'll just talk to u then. Later!

-Cody

Meanwhile...

At the mall, Ally and Kathryn spent the whole time shopping at American Eagle, Pac sun, and Abercrombie.

Back in Cody's room...

Cody signed on to his s/n and added Kathryn's s/n. There was a note hotshopper22 has just signed on.

Cody started talking to her.

mathgenuis92: Hey Kathryn, its cody. how r u?

Auto- response from Hotshopper22: At the mall with iceicebaby16. ttyl!

mathgenuis92: ooooo. ur not here. ttyl then.

Auto- response from Hotshopper22: At the mall with iceicebaby16. ttyl!

So Cody put up his away message, and called Kathryn on her cell.

"Hello?" Kathryn said.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Is this Cody?"

"Yea."

"Oh. Can I call you back? I'm kind of at the mall with Ally.

"Yea. Sure. Can I-..."

"I got to go. Talk to you later."

Cody hung up the phone and emailed Knuckles saying:

Hey knuckles wats new? I have to ask you something. When i called Kathryn at the mall today, she sounded like mad or rushed when she was talking to me. by the way do you have s/n? and if you do, here's mine. Mathgenuis92.

-Cody

Cody heard a 'bing' and saw a note that said:

do you want to talk to 'redhotguy14' Cody clicked 'yes' and returned from being away.

mathgenuis92: Hi. Is this Knuckles?

redhotguy14: hi and yea. so wat happened when u called Kathryn.

mathgenuis92: well i called her up and she was all 'im at the mall with ally can i call you back' and i was all 'yea sure and i started to ask if we could go out 2nite' and she cuts in and says 'i got 2 go. call u l8r!' have u tried calling ally?

redhotguy14: no, y should i? shes at the mall with Kathryn she needs her time alone and shes probaly fine.

mathgenuis92:well wat if shes not ok? huh? wat if shes in trouble? dont u think u should call her just in case?

redhotguy14: no she is spending quality time with Kathryn and i dont want to bother her.

mathgenuis92: well call her just in case. u no check up on her,

redhotguy14: fine fine fine. i will. brb

redhotguy14 is away.

mathgenuis92: kk thanx!

Auto- response from redhotguy14: calling ally all because cody told me to. talk 2 u wen i get back.

mathgenuis92:brb im gonna go ride mi skateboard. l8r!

redhotguy14 has returned from away.

Mathgenuis is away

redhotguy14: k

Auto- response from Mathgenuis92: ridin' the skateboard talk to u wen i get back.

Cody grabbed his skateboarding stuff and went into the living room.

"Hey Zack you want to come skateboarding with me?"

"Sure. Let me grab my stuff."

Zack and Cody went into the lobby and started skateboarding. They completely ignored Mr. Mosbey yelling at them to skateboard outside.

"Hey. I have an idea. Why don't we play with our skateboards _outside_? Huh?" Zack said.

"It's a new twist on things but I think it just might work." Cody replied.

The only reason Zack wanted to skateboard outside wasn't because Mr. Mosbey was yelling at them, it was the fact that he saw Amy and Sonic walking, talking, and drinking coffee together. When they exited the building they heard Mr. Mosbey yell 'Yeeeeeessssssssssss!!' As the exited they started laughing.

Zack tried to show off to Amy who was sitting at a table outside with Sonic. He did a double- kick- flip over the water fountain. He had tried this trick many times before but didn't succeeded. Amy saw this and clapped and so did everyone else outside.

Zack stood up and bowed. "Thank you! Thank you! I've been working on that trick for a couple of months and I finally got it." He looked right into Amy's eyes and smiled at her. He started to walk over to Amy, but was trampled by a bunch of girls that wanted to talk to him. Cody walked right past Zack and the pack of girls and walked right over to Amy and pulled her aside.

"You know Zack really likes you. Right?" Cody asked her.

"I know that. But I'm kinda thinkin' of asking Sonic to be my boyfriend. But I'm still not so sure." Amy said.

"I think you should give Zack a chance. He's a good guy...well, sometimes he is. You wouldn't believe how upset he was when he found out Sonic asked you out. He kicked out Kathryn just to talk to me about it. Just give him a chance."

"Ok. I'll think about it."

Sonic and Amy were in her suite, talking about their childhoods. Amy was talking about

how she was a cheerleader of her old school.

"Show me own of your cheers." Sonic said.

"Ok." Amy started saying a cheer and waving her fingers in an odd jesture.

"What are you doing?"

"They are called spirit fingers. Like duh!"

"Well they're very cute spirit fingers."

"Sonic, stop your flirting. But seriouly don't you know what spirit fingers are? Didn't you ever see Bring it on? Best cheerleading movie EVER!!!"

Ally and Knuckles were in his suite talking, when Sonic burst through the door with a mad expression on his face.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Ally asked.

"Amy." Sonic muttered.

",,,What about her?" Knuckles asked, a little ticked that Sonic inturrupted him and Ally.

"Well, we were having a nice conversation about our childhoods, then _Zack_ had to ruin it, by bursting in." he explained.

"I know how you feel." Knuckles said with a blank expression.

"Hypocrite." Ally muttered softly to Knuckles, who started to crack up.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it u- - - Oh - - - - Ooh!! Did I-? Ooh, sorry." It clicked in Sonic's head.

"Uh, duh! You kinda did, but that'---ok. Do you need to talk? But I'm not pulling a 'Zack' so tell me if u want to talk and we'll talk later."

"What's a 'Zack?'"

"It's when you make someone kick somone they dearly care about out of the room to talk about unimportant stuff." Ally chirped in.

"Huh? What?" Sonic questioned.

"For example, Zack made Cody kick Kathryn, the person Cody dearly cares about, out of the room, to play video games." Shadow said with a frustrated sigh.

"Ohhh. Really? How did it work out? What video game did they play? Was any of them pissed?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Not good. I don't know and don't care. Yes, Cody." Ally said answering all of Sonic's questions.

"Ohhhhh. I think I get that." Sonic said trying to understand what Ally just said.

In Cody's suite,

Zack called up Amy.

"Hey. What's up Amy?"

"Nothing much. How 'bout you?"

"Same here. How's it going with uhhhh---what's his name?----OOOHHHH...Duh Sonic!"

"Ummmm...ok. So what's new? Like, hows Cody?"

"Ohhhhh. Him. I thought you wanted to talk about me, but whatever. Uhh. Yea, so Cody, right? Yea, well he's fine."

"Nice to know. So why did you call me? I'm just wondering."

"I just wondering if you saw my double-kick-flip over the water fountain?"

"Yea, I saw it. Impressive. So why did you actually call?" Amy asked suscpiciosly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?"

"Ok, lets end this now Zack."

"Huh??!!"

"I'm sorry you are cute and all, but you're just not my type and I'm kinda already dating Sonic. Sorry but that's how I want it to be. I like being with Sonic and you have to get over the fact that you and me will never be together. I don't mean to sound rude but I like Sonic and you have to get over that. I'm sorry."

"I get it." (big sigh) "You and I will _never _be together because you like Sonic."

"Yes, that's right. And again I don't mean to be rude."

"But, Amy...----..." Zack said before he heard the dial tone. He hung up and after a while he relized that Amy had hung up on him. He also relized that he never really liked Amy. He didn't know why, he just had a small crush on her. He thought he just needed someone to chase around and impress while Maddie was in San Fransico visting Raven. He called up Cody to tell him the 'good' news.

"Hello?" Cody said as he answered.

"Dude, guess what?"

"What?"

"I relized, I never liked Amy, I just had a crush on her and I needed someone to chase around while Maddie was in San Fransico visting Raven. Isn't that good news?"

"I'm proud of you, man. But I think Kathryn and I will have to wait. Everyone thinks we are moving too fast because we just meet like three weeks ago. What do you think?"

"I think everyone is right. You guys need to slow down or just not happen a all."

"Well, I never had a girlfriends before, Irma doesn't count, and I guess I got ahead of myself. And she did too because she never had a date or boyfriend before. Plus, I think Shadow fixed that thing to put them back in their own demension."

"K, buddy. Tell her you think it's best maybe if you don't see each other anymore because you don't believe in long-distance-reletionships or something like that."

"Yea, I think I will. Talk to you back in the suite."

Cody hung up and called up Kathryn...

"Hey, what's up Cody?"

"Actually, I don't think we should see each other anymore. I mean I know Shadow fixed that thing you came in. And I kinda don't believe in long-distance-reletionships."

"Oh. Ok. I'm fine, plus I thought we should have slowed it down a little and I don't believe in them either."

"So, it's decided. We are not going to see each other,but still remain friends?"

"Yea. I got to go. Shadow's trying to call me. It's probaly about the 'thing we came in.'" Kathryn said before hanging up the phone.

Kathryn, Shadow, Knuckles, Ally, Cheyanne, Sonic, Amy all entered Zack and Cody's room. Zack and Cody were obvisiouly in their suite saying good-bye to everyone. Cody gave Kathryn a necklace with a locket shaped as a heart attached to the chain, that said 'remember me' with a picture of him in the heart. Even though they weren't going out anymore, Cody still wanted Kathryn to remember him. And Kathryn gave him a man ring that had the words 'remember me' on the outside of the ring.

"You all ready?" Shadow asked.

"Yea's," and "I guess so's" came form the 6 of them.

Shadow set the Choas Control Emerald for their dimension and there was a flash of green light and everyone was gone except for Zack and Cody.

Zack and Cody were laying on the couch sleeping. Zack woke up first and then woke up Cody.

"Cody, I just had the weirdest dream."

"Me, too. What was yours about?" Cody asked somewhat yawning.

"I met this girl Amy and she was dating this guy Sonic and I tried to steal her away from him, but in the end I relized I never really liked her, I just wanted someone to chase around. And you met this girl named Kathryn and you guys were dating and everyone said that Kathryn would be your only girlfriend. You were mad at me for some reason and then you and Kathryn decided to take it slow. Then you two like broke- up. It was a really weird drea. What was yours about?"

"Same as yours. But there was also 4 others, Shadow, Cheyanne, Ally, and Knuckles. Were they in yours too?"

"Yea. It so weird how we both had the same dream. But it was probally all a dream and didn't happen at all."

"Yea I guess so."

"I'm gonna go skateboarding, try the double-kick-flip over the water fountain in the park. Wanna come?"

"Yea hold on." Zack walked into their room and closed the door.

'Yea, I guess it was a dream.' But a moment later he looked down at his right hand and relized there was a man ring, on his ring finger, with 'remember me' engraved into it. 'Maybe it wasn't a dream after all.'

"Cody, you coming to get your stuff?" Zack asked being impatient.

"Yea... be right there," Cody said, confused of everything that just happened.

So you decide, did it happen or not?


End file.
